Field
The present invention relates to an illumination optical apparatus for illuminating an illumination target object, an exposure apparatus having the illumination optical apparatus, and a device manufacturing method using the exposure apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional exposure apparatus, for example, described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-353105 was proposed as an exposure apparatus to be used in manufacture of micro devices such as semiconductor integrated circuits. This exposure apparatus has an illumination optical apparatus for illuminating a mask such as a reticle on which a predetermined pattern is formed; and a projection optical apparatus for projecting a pattern image formed by illumination of the mask with the illumination optical apparatus, onto a substrate such as a wafer or a glass plate coated with a photosensitive material.
The illumination optical apparatus has a spatial light modulation member for adjusting a pupil luminance distribution on an illumination target surface of the mask. This spatial light modulation member has a plurality of reflecting optical elements arranged in an array form, and a reflecting surface of each reflecting optical element is coated with a reflecting film. Each reflecting optical element is so configured that exposure light from a light source is reflected toward the mask by the reflecting surface thereof.